Julien Bill
|birth_place = Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. |height = |weight = 125 lb (57 kg) |years = 2005–2010; 2011–present |bike_number = |Teams = KTM |Races = 27 |Championships = 3-time Motocross champion |Wins = 25 }} | medals = }} Julien Bill (born March 1, 1999 in Memphis, Tennessee) was American Professional Motocross racer since 2005. Born to Paul and Carolina Bill. Bill learned to ride a dirtbike at age of four and he become an Amateur. He defeated rookies James Cook, Richard B. Hatton and Daniel DeVon. At the age of five, Bill turns professional and made his debut in Spring Creek Motocross Park in Millville, Minnesota against Jack Daniels on 26 February 2005, which Bill won. Throughout the 2005 to 2007 Motocross season, Bill become Motocross champion after defeating Ken Harris on 5 March 2005. He retain by defending his title against April Mayson on 18 September 2005 and won. He currently had an eleven consecutive winning streak, means that he defending his title. Bill agreed to race against Ryan Williams on April 4, 2008, Bill lost the championship. Their rematch was confirmed for the August 26 race, which Bill retained the championship. Bill (12–1) than lost two races against George Louis on May 2, 2009, lost the championship and Ken Rock on 29 December. The following year, Bill was reported that he's taking a break. On April 2011, Bill confirmed that he race against Jack Dan for May 11th race, Bill defeated Dan at the race. On February 2, 2012, Bill fought Seth Henslowe and won, but both Bill and Henslowe declared a rematch which confirmed for May 1. At the rematch, Bill lost to Henslowe. At 14–4 record, Bill was scheduled to race 1-time X Games Gold medalist Danny W. Ellison for the June 28th racing match at X Games XVIII, making Bill's first appearance. Ellison defeated Bill. Personal life Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |42 | Win |42–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |41 | Win |41–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | Win |40–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |39 | Win |39–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |38 | Win |38–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |37 | Win |37–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |36 | Win |36–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |35 | Win |35–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |34 | Win |34–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |33 | Win |33–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | Win |32–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | Win |31–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | Win |30–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | Win |29–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | Win |28–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | Win |27–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Win |26–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Loss |12–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny W. Tucker | |style="text-align:left;"|Staples Center, Los Angeles, California |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} References